Hot Shower with Damon
by CrazyAly246
Summary: When Damon has a morning shower, he gets more than he expected. Before his shower is finished, he finds an unexpected, but completely welcome, surprise to how his shower ends. In this story, the words "hot and steamy" mean more than the literal terms. Find out what happens to Damon in this incredible fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

After completely regaining consciousness and stretching, Damon sat up in his bed. It was rare for Damon to have a bad sleep, and unfortunately this was one of those times. Before Damon could determine the cause of his sleepless night, he got up and hopped in the shower. He didn't even shut the bathroom door behind him.

The only other person that might be in the house is Stefan, and even if someone else aimlessly walked into the bathroom, Damon isn't shy. He'll let it all hang out in front of anyone. If they haven't seen one before, Damon's will just be the first, and Damon gets proud when he gets the chance to show off his perfect set. He was shaven down there just to make it look bigger and cleaner too.

While Damon was in the shower with hot water pouring over his naked body, his mind started to wander. He started thinking about the events of the previous night.

Damon thought about how they had Elena captured and how they tortured her. It was cruel, but it was all for a good cause. They were only trying to make her feel fear. Making Elena remember love didn't work at the prom, so fear seemed like it was worth a shot. It probably would have worked if that damn Katherine hadn't left the door unlocked. That _bitch!_ She can never be trusted! Thankfully they had Matt at their disposal. If there was one person left on this planet that could affect Elena, it has to be him. He's one of the last people Elena has history with that she hasn't tried to kill yet. Bonnie and Caroline were obviously not special enough.

While Elena was in Stefan's grip and Matt was in Damon's, it was hard to do what needed to be done. Damon never had a problem being the bad guy. If there was one person who had to be hated, then so be it. Damon was used to being the bad guy, so it's only natural for him to be the one to hurt people, no matter what the cost. People often wonder why Damon has no, to little, friends. Nights like these and always stepping up to play the bad guy role is the reason why.

Damon regrets snapping Matt's neck last night. Even though it was only business and he had the ring on, Damon hated seeing Elena in such pain. Seeing her being tortured was bad enough, but it was easy to ignore his pity. Stefan was there so they were both enduring the same mental pain while Elena suffered through the physical. Last night, Damon was the only one to have a heavy heart about the whole thing. He fears that Elena might hate him for it. Thank goodness for the ring though, because Damon is positive that if Matt was permanently dead, Elena would hate him more than she ever has in the past.

Damon was in the shower a bit longer than expected, so he turned the nozzle off and opened the shower door to get out. Before he could take a foot outside the shower and grab a towel, Elena was standing in his bathroom, and she was _stripping_! Damon tried hiding his shocked look, but it failed miserably.

"_Elena!" _The surprise in Damon's tone was a dead giveaway of how he felt, and he can't take his words back now so Elena clearly knows how shocked he is.

Without hesitation Elena stepped in the shower with Damon and turned the water back on while Damon slowly shut the door in shock. Damon questioned in his head whether or not this was real, and he hoped with all of his might that it was real.

He looked at Elena with shock still printed on his face as she faced the water and pushed her wet hair out of her face with both of her hands. Steam was rising around them quickly, and it wasn't just actual steam. Damon was trying to keep his manhood under control. He could feel a throbbing desire to touch and kiss her, but restrained himself. Last night's events were bad enough. Damon didn't want to push his luck.

Elena still had her back turned to Damon while hot water poured over her naked body. Damon tried acting cool by putting his arms over his chest. Since he was naked too, he had no pant pockets to put them into and he was restraining from touching Elena. His hands had nowhere to go but to his chest. Damon was almost tempted to put his hands in a lower position on his body, but feared he might start grabbing and playing with something in that vicinity, so he kept them safely against his chest.

"I miss this." Elena spoke as she still faced the shower head. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the warmth of the water.

"You miss having a shower? Hmm, so did you not shower when your humanity was off? You dirty girl." At this point Damon regained his composure and turned on his cocky attitude. He had a sexy smirk on his face as his left hand reached across the shower to lean against the wall. His right hand was casually hanging against his right thigh.

Elena finally turned and looked Damon in the eye. There was a soft smile on her face as she corrected Damon.

"No, Damon, I still showered. I meant I miss everything. I'm actually glad I caught you when you were in the shower." Elena leaned in and pressed her wet body lightly against Damon's in a kind of hug. Except instead of her arms going around Damon's body, the palms were against Damon's bare chest, along with Elena's head.

"I miss your smell and your touch. It just doesn't feel, or even mean the same, when you're an emotionless vampire." Elena took a brief pause while she let out a relieving sigh.

"Ever since last night, I could only think about all of the bad things I've done and how much I regret it. You must be wondering why I show up in your bathroom and join you in the shower." Elena looked up at Damon to see if her assumption was right.

"I thought it was because my devilish good looks finally got to you and that you couldn't resist the urge to see me naked anymore." Damon and his cockiness were so predictable. Elena let out a laugh.

"Well, I was sick of living in the past last night and reliving the horrors of my emotionless self, so I decided to enjoy the positive feelings to balance it out. I decided to start with you. Your smell. Your touch. Your cockiness." Elena smiled and looked up at Damon. She put her hands gently around Damon's face, and it was at this point that Damon couldn't resist any longer. Damon leaned in and kissed her, long and softly on the lips. Damon wasn't sure if it was the actual steam around them, but there was something about kissing in a shower that felt so…hot and steamy.

To Damon's great relief, Elena kissed him back. Elena put her arms around Damon's neck as she pulled Damon towards her and into the hot water. Elena pulled away from Damon's mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"I missed your kisses too. And in case you're worried, you should know that I don't hate you. Everything you and Stefan have done was done to help me. So if there's any doubt in your mind about us, get rid of it. You were smart to use Matt. As painful as it was for me to see him die, even though he had the ring on, it was worth it." With that, Elena kissed Damon as he pushed her against the shower wall.

From her mouth then to her neck, Damon kissed Elena's wet and naked body all over. Each kiss sent a tingle through Elena's body that was more pleasurable than the last. Damon kissed his way down to Elena's belly button, and kept going from there. Elena gripped Damon's hair in her hands as she consumed herself in the tingling sensations.

Damon spread Elena's legs apart and kissed the inside of her thighs. Water from the shower was pouring down Damon's back as he was knelt at Elena's waist. After Damon was done pleasing Elena with his mouth and fingers, he stood back up to kiss her again on the lips.

With his heart beating rapidly and his manhood now throbbing, Damon lifted Elena so that her legs were straddled around his waist and off of the shower floor. Damon pressed Elena's back against the shower wall and whispered in her ear.

"I missed this too."

Damon pleased Elena, long and slowly. In case she ever turned her humanity off again, Damon wanted her to remember this time in the shower. The sex is part of it, but passionate sex with Damon is another thing. If she ever turns it off again, Damon wants to give Elena something to remember while she's emotionless. Just because she might not feel emotions doesn't mean she can't _remember_ old emotions and sensations. Damon wanted to make this a moment neither of them will ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

After having sex in the shower, Damon and Elena are now lying on the bed. Elena managed to put on a black bra and matching panties while Damon was still naked. The only thing that covered him was a bit of blanket over his groin area. Elena's head was in the crook of his neck and her left hand was placed lightly on Damon's bare chest.

Damon's hair was completely dry but Elena's was still damp. While they were doing it in the shower, the two consumed vampires somehow managed their way to Damon's bed. Even though their sexy moment is finished, the sheets were still a bit wet. They didn't exactly have time, or even think about, drying off with a towel before throwing themselves on the bed. It's only water anyway so it's no big deal.

With his chin resting on top of Elena's head and his left arm rested on Elena's hip, Damon enjoyed this moment. He no longer worries about the sire bond or being manipulated by Elena. That time on the roof in New York was a low blow, and Damon still can't believe he fell for it. It's just a good thing he had his daylight ring on, otherwise it could have gotten ugly.

Damon wasn't entirely sure, but it sounded and looked as if Elena was asleep. After the cruel torture she had to endure, thanks to Damon and Stefan, and being flooded with her human emotions again, it's only logical that she is tired.

While Elena slept, Damon relived the past few minutes of this morning. Only moments ago, the two vampires were in a hot and sweaty embrace as they pleasured each other.

It started in the shower where they made out. Damon kissed Elena's wet body from head to toe while her back was pressed against the back wall of the shower. Damon kissed a straight line down her body. From the center of her forehead, down to her nose, her lips and her chin. The front of her neck and cleavage were kissed before Damon broke his straight, vertical line and kissed both of Elena's nipples. Not only did he kiss them, but he sucked on them and playfully bit them. Elena moaned in pleasure as his teeth, mixed with the hot water of the shower, lightly tugged on them.

The tummy was next in line. Damon kissed straight down to the belly button and even lower to Elena's waist. After playing with Elena's clit with his tongue and fingers, Damon stood up and kissed Elena on the mouth. He picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pressed Elena to the wall again. After being in this position for a while, moaning and fucking in pleasure, the next thing Damon remembers is carrying Elena to the bed. With Elena still in his arms and wrapped around his waist, Damon went to the side of the bed and carefully leaned in and placed Elena against the sheets. Damon fell on top of her and remained in their embrace.

From there, it was a bit of a blur. They started moving faster. Elena flipped them so she was on top of Damon. She reached down to kiss him as their bodies moved with each other. While they were engulfed in this hot and sexy embrace, the two vampires moaned and panted. It was a blur of flipping and moving as they both took turns being on top. Moaning, panting, thrusting, riding, bucking. In the midst of it all, Damon grabbed and squeezed Elena's breasts without even thinking about it. Finally after all that, after what seemed like hours, they finally climaxed together and gave one last deep moan of pleasure.

Damon and Elena are breathless. Elena was on top of Damon, and both of their stomachs are heaving for air. Elena bent down to kiss Damon on the mouth, deeper and slower, almost as if to thank him for being such a great sex partner. After Elena pulled away from Damon's lips, she got off of him and moved so she was lying on Damon's left side. Damon bent his right arm over his head so his hand was his pillow, and his left arm moved to hang over Elena's hip.

After reliving the whole sex experience in his head, Damon is left with a big fat smile on his face. Not just over the fact that they just had sex, but just the fact that Elena chose him made Damon really happy. He really does love Elena, and aside from wanting her humanity back, he never wanted to change her. If she wasn't out to kill her own friends, Damon wouldn't have minded the emotionless Elena. If only she could love, it would have been perfect. Unfortunately though, Damon didn't want Elena to ever regret killing her friends. It would truly damage her if she ever turned her humanity on in the future, so Damon had to help her to prevent such things from happening by forcing Elena to feel.

Damon avoided thinking about the past or the future. Right now, things are perfect. That's all that matters.


End file.
